User blog:Элизабет-лисичка/Lukas!
Let the chicken in the minecart, and go away from here! - Ivor could not wait to get out of here.- Are you kidding?! Chicken, on which depends the WHOLE WORLD? Are you out of your mind? - Lukas said.- What? It should belong to the people! - Milo, too, was unhappy.Jesse agreed with Lukas, she herself was thinking about it.- Guys, Lukas is rights - Jesse turned and saw a smile on the face of the blonde. - It affects the world, and let there remains!- W-what? - Ivor could not restrain his indignation. - Really?! Then for what we came here ?!A moment later, someone lifted him into the air and tossed aside. Milo and Petra flew behind him.It was a founder.- I know, I know that you come here to steal the Eternal Source!For Founder Jesse and Lukas saw Aiden.- I told you, they're here!- You bastard, you're it yourself to pick you like! - Indignantly cried Jesse.- Hah! And it says a criminal, who had recently escaped from the camera! - I told her Heavenly Ruler town. - This chicken is important for our world!- Oh, when you say that, I feel bad! - Lukas Jesse did not even notice that Aiden pulled out of the chest, on which was a sign "cripper" spawn egg.- Aiden, what are you doing? Don`t do this, - founder was shocked by what is happening.Suddenly sick he threw an egg right into Isa. She had to jump back, Lukas grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled at the last minute it.Egg smashed against the wall and out of it came cripper. He went to the foundrer, she was pulled out swords to cut the monster into pieces, but did not have time, and the shock wave pushed her, she was about to fly down, but at the last moment managed to grab the edge of the hands.Lukas ran to Aiden and hit him so hard that he fell on his back.- Aiden is under my control, save to founder, Jesse!- I'm under your control, Lukas? - Aiden said, trying to escape from the grip of the enemy.Jesse ran to Ise and grabbed her hand.- Hold on!After a few moments founder I was standing on solid ground.- T-thank you.Jesse nodded and did not even have time to turn to fighting guys like Lukas flew down. His face was evident that he was shocked no less Jesse opened her mouth in surprise.She felt tolchek behind. Aidan pushed her, and Jesse Isa flew down, screaming.Aiden with a smirk on his face standing and watching the spectacle.- Well, that was going to end you, Jesse! - He laughed.Comrades Jesse looked shocked at all this. ***- It's all your fault! - Isa screamed at Jesse.- Have you seen Lukas?! - Jesse said, all thoughts were scored by Lukas. What about him? Where is he?- Oh, yes! The first thing I had to see where your friend is flying! - Indignantly hissed friend in misfortune.When the clouds cleared the girl saw land and a small lake.- LAND!!! - Jesse screamed with joy, perhaps Lukas landed safely. - Unbelievable!- So now we have to land successfully! - Jesse said, paying no attention to Isa.A little time later, they splashed into the water.-Ha! - Joyfully exclaimed Jesse. But ... Where Lukas.Jesse swam to the shore and began to look around. Suddenly she noticed someone's golden hair.- Lukas!!!Jesse ran up to the boy and fell to her knees in front of the blonde. From his mouth brook flowed warm blood. Jessie buried her in tears in a Man's chest.- No-no-no-no-no! - She whispered, swallowing tears.Suddenly, a hand stroked her black hair and a hoarse voice said quietly.- Do not worry...- Lukas, please, don`t... Don`t die ... - she sobbed. - It's all my fault ... I was supposed to help ...- What are you ... You saved founder...- But I did not protect you... Do not go... I love you ...- I... I l-lov...His hand feel to the ground... Category:Blog posts